Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{93}{100} \times 50\% \times 10\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{93}{100} = 0.93$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = 0.1 $ Now we have: $ 0.93 \times 0.5 \times 0.1 = {?} $ $ 0.93 \times 0.5 \times 0.1 = 0.0465 $